Over the Edge
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: Inuyasha the kingdom’s runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both,vanished.Together they’ll do anything to get what’s theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire.For their love story had just begun.
1. Goddess of Darkness

Well here we are again. This is going to be story number two. Insert happy face here. Im Really supposed to be working on the sequel to Just This Once. But I just had to write this one, it bothered me. To the point where I wrote the story out im my head, Yeah creepy right. Well For this story it going to be a little different I guess. Only 3 or 4 chapters to the most. The characters mainly Inuyasha won't look like he does in the series. Black hair. Well really don't have much to say here. So on with the story. Oh and yes this is sorta AU.

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

_**I do not claim any rights to the great Inuyasha or the characters in the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such great characters for me to terrorize in my own twisted ways**_

Over The Edge.

It's funny really how once upon things can go great, just the way you want them to then just crumble right in before of your eyes.

---------&---------

The night's breeze blew through the air as the woman stood head held high outside of her hut, wind playing with her long, dark raven hair. She had a rather playful look in her chocolate brown eyes, remembering times past. She appeared to be somewhere in her early teen years. Her heart, mind and soul enduring many years more. Taking one last look at her village, she stepped into the forest.

--------&--------

Looking around sniffing wondering. The black haired hanyou stood overlooking the village, his hair dancing in the wind while his golden-violet eyes stared outward with a hard look in his eyes. His clothes were lets just say different then most children of nobility wore; well he wasn't all that normal to begin with. He had his dark brown haori and gold hakama, with his sword Tessaiga at his side. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if looking deep into memory.

Black ears twitching, hearing movement he shaked his head he leapt into the forest

--------&--------

At last they met. Not saying a word both looked into each others with blank expressions. No movement, silence, complete and total darkness. The full moon over head mocking feeding on their silence. The breeze picked up again the woman's light blue and white kimono ruffled in the night's summer breeze.

"Inuyasha Takahashi... is it" relaxing just a bit, her eyes shined with curious glow.

"Yeah, all depends on who the hells asking."

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi"

"Keh. Wench you don't have to get all formal with me." He mumbled silently letting his eyes look over her body. If he wasn't mistaken she looked no more then 16 years old. Her face was no looked so young like a 12 or 13 year old _should _look. Her chocolate eyes where so mature so dark and over confident like she could take on 1 thousand demons and not have a starch. And I guess that's why he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I guess the rumors where right… goddess of darkness."

"Nice to meet you too" She sighed.

---------&---------

Walking back into the protection of her hut Kagome sighed "Dammit really didn't get anything outa him" Flopping onto her futon she tied her hair up into a high pony tail before turning her head to look out into the nights sky. "Goddess of darkness huh." She has been hearing a lot about her being a goddess and such, but never really heard it with her own two ears.

The thought of what they where getting themselves into nagged at Kagome all she way she traveled back to her village. Could it really be this dangerous? If there was, why had they both wanted to do it so much even if it could cost there lives? Out of all she he could be walking in a trap her own death, yet why does she want to trust him so badly?

Though Inuyasha wasn't worried, Kagome was chilled to the bone. Never before had words affected her like that. She _knew _that there was something not right about all of this…

_I feel like something is calling out to me…_she knew this pull was not imagined. _Trying to tell me something…something I should have know a long time ago…_

"Well nothing to get too worked up about Kagome" She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall by the entrance of her home. "Father… Mother… Souta I hope you forgive me and that im doing the right thing. She let herself shake, hiccup, letting in ragged breaths she felt her tears pour as if a river flowing trying to make its way on to the ocean, inside she felt like she was being ripped apart. Outside the sky darkened as it started to rain.

---------&---------

_Keh stupid girl. Seek me out and then doesn't really give me any thing to go on._ Looking back out into the horizon he looked back at the village the girl went he whipped his head to the side and let of what was in the lines of a grunt and a moan. He looked up at the full moon and remembered the conversation he had with Kagome.

--------&--------

"_Inuyasha you do know if we go through with this it could put both of our lives in danger?"_

"_Aint both of our lives __**already**__ in danger?"_

"_Yes… I suppose but…. This would be even worse in comparison to what's happening now._

"_Ya…so" Looking at the girl he didn't like the way that she tried to figure him out._

"_Is this your true desire Inuyasha?"_

"_Keh, haven't I told you this a long time ago Spunky?"_

"_Yeah, so when do we…leave wheeny-chan"_

"_Two days I guess, let you go and train."_

"_Okay we'll meet back here in two days at sunset."_

"_Keh"_

_He watched as she got up and started back to her village in silence. Silence is that really what they've come to? Things have really changed haven't they?_

_--------&--------_

Somebody saying his name broke him out of his thoughts. Golden-violet eyes looking down his eye's came upon a woman looking no more then in her early twenties. She had dark blue eyes. Her black hair swaying in the morning's breeze, she had on a lime green and white kimono. She looked at him with a piercing gaze. If you looked at her long enough she could probably kill you there just by gazing into her eyes, they looked almost if she was dead but standing right before him.

Was he going crazy?

Then he gashped he _did _know who she was she looked the same. How could it be, this was just ridiculous? First Kagome coming too find him, now her? Was everybody just out too get him? Did they wake up and say "_Oh. I think today is a good day to go bother Inuyasha, don't ya think?" _

Snarling, he flicked his claws over the tree branch, before he swiftly landed before the woman. He just didn't like how everybody was coming to find him like this. _Keh, by this rate I'll be found in the next week._ Shifting his gaze too the woman he watched her every move like he was hunting his next victim. Blinking he put he crossed his arms.

"So what do you want….

_--------&--------_

Being pulled on and yanked. Kagome screamed her face dripping with sweat, her breathing was off the charts, she was on full alert jerking her head to every little noise. She shifted slowly too her door, moving the flap to the side a little, she moved her eyes over her soundings. Morning, meaning broad daylight.

Moving away she rubbed her eyes before she got up and was out the door.

Stopping outside of a tan hut right outside the outskirts of the village, Kagome looked around to make sure nobody was watching her, before nodding, turning back to the home she toke a deep breath and knocked, hard.

A woman looking around Kagome's age stood wide eyed. Her deep violet eyes looked over the girl standing before her. Sango Houshi, Kagome's best friend since childhood hasn't changed a bit besides the fact the she is grown up and has changed her kimono. Currently she was wearing her "I don't want to be seen as a demon slayer outfit." That hasn't changed so much she now wears a black haori and a red hakama.

Smiling softly Sango invited Kagome in, sitting down in the middle of the living room. Sango patiently waited for Kagome to talk.

"Sango?" Obliviously nervous the way she tapped her fingers together her brown eyes looking up hopefully

"Yes Kagome"

"I think something's wrong with me!"

--------&--------

"What do you want….Kikyou?"

Inuyasha looked so anger it looked as if his demon blood was boiling up to the top of his head. He snarled at her, watching as she toke a step forward he toke a step back, what was she a stacker?

"Inuyasha?" She repeated "Please" she was begging, begging to do what?

"What the heck?" he went wide eyed as she wrapped her arms around his chest inhaled and sighed. Looking up into his eyes they sparkled and was _full_ of life.

"Come on wheeny-kun. Is thus what true? You and that wench together going on trip."

Braking out of her tight hold on him he glared at her and counted to 50. "Nobody and I **mean** _nobody_ calls me whenny_-chan_ expect KAGOME!! You got that? I thought I told you that when we where kids, get it though your head, and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!"

He was the meaning of anger at this point. No more on the lines of furious and if you don't back up im going to kill you. Not kidding.

"Inuyasha im sorry, I really am" She walked slowly and dropped to her knees she hugged her self and let one tear slip out of her eyes, before she whispered. "Just please help me just this once?"

He looked at her well basically stared at her. What was going on in his head was blankness complete and total blankness. "Kikyou…" She looked up hopefully thinking he was all hers just like before she smiled just a bit.

"No" He toke on last look at her before he hopped up and into the foliage unseen by her eyes and anybody's for that matter. Kikyou's look was the basic look of _what_. Her smile was now a frown and her eyes they where just mad. Grunting she turned around and stomped away.

------&------

"I think something's wrong with me!" She screamed out she just stared at Sango, the glanced down her raven hair bouncing in her pony tail. Sango gasped.

"What do you mean Kagome?" taking a deep breath she shot her a worried look before opening her mouth.

" Okay for the past 2 weeks when the sky would go completely dark I'd have this feeling like I was meant to know something and to do something about it, like I should have know this a long time ago. I'd wake up in a cold sweat even though it's in the middle of summer, and everybody in the village, well really anybody I pass calls me the _goddess of darkness_ I don't know what that is and what im meant to do with it Sango, even wheeny-chan calls me it. I don't know anymore…. is something wrong with me?"

She sat completely still and watched as Sango got up and told her to stay in her stop and that she'd right back. Sighing she looked up and toke in her surroundings. Sango's hut looked like any other hut but it had two doors to it she was guessing they where, the main room, the room she was in, the bathroom, and the bedroom. Looking back forward when she heard footsteps she looked wide-eyed at the man standing before her, He had violet well I guess you could say they where purple, he had a black and purple kimono on, he had short black hair that was pulled up into a low pony tail and looked no more then 20 years old. Drawing her eyes off him she looked back at the woman standing next to him.

"Sango care to introduce me to the man standing next to you?"

"Oh him he's Miroku my husband. He's a monk so I think he can help you."

"Oh… thanks." Watching as he sat down she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

--------&--------

Groaning as she walked out of Sango and Miroku's hut she thanked them and started back to her own home. Turning to go the springs to go and take a bath she came upon a rather large path of open land. Taking one step onto it, she felt a sudden shock of electricity shot though her body._ I know what I must do._ Taking walking until she was at what she thought was the middle, she was on the edge she felt as if she was walking on water with hot fire and electricity on top, she wasn't in pain she just felt as if she needed to let it all out, to release it. Release it all.

Throwing her arm out to the side the ground rumbled under her feet doing the same. Her right leg went front, followed by her right leg circling back. Kagome threw her hands up before throwing her body in a circle. Maneuvering her arms forward as her body went back and twisted around and kicked her leg out. Arching her chest forward she pushed herself forward before catching herself and going back the opposite direction.

Her hair broke free of it holder as it danced around with her swinging to the left and right she continued this for hours just throwing her body around and moving her arms, she really looked as if she was dancing, the stars twinkled above her when she finally stopped she had sweat all over her face, her chest moving up and down slower and slower, her back slouched, her hair was puffy, eyes red. She started to shut down she wanted noting her then to sleep and regain her strength.

Surveying her surrounds she was amazed she had broking the ground so easily it was a mess out there. The earth was cracked, exploded you might say, it was trouble the only spot the wasn't destroyed was a huge chunk the she was on. Large amounts of ground was spilt making the water gush out was run down into other chunks of missing rock.

_I did this how could I have done this?_

Ruffling in the bushes made her rip around and draw her arms up her fingers pointed as if she had a bow in her hand. She couldn't see she really couldn't talk, her vision clouded her mind and she fell to the ground the man by the trees running to her calling out her name.

And to bad she couldn't hear who was calling her.

------&------

**Well I out wrote my first story. Im pretty glad about this chap. Yup it's a cliffy… oh and Remember Kagome is just learning about her being a goddess of night, well that'll be explained later. It's almost 5 in the morning and im supposed to be in bed. But no finished this so you guys get it a few days early. Really tired and fingers hurt, I'd like to know if you like this chapter. So push the little review button.") Well it's sleep time.**

**Until Next time**

**Infintiny **


	2. Their Past

**I've decided that I want this to be a 5 or 6 chapter story. This is really a part of the full blown flashback chap. So on with the story.**

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

_**I do not claim any rights to the great Inuyasha or the characters in the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such great characters for me to terrorize in my own twisted ways.**_

* * *

Over the Edge

Love: definition Romance, Feelings of attachment, affection, friendship,

The are necessary emotions for these two, that's what their missing.

---&---

_And to bad she couldn't hear who was calling her._

KAGOME!

Inuyasha ran up to her, she was covered in blood he was covered in blood. Looking around he saw huge puddles of it all around. He started to panic. Almost afraid to look, Inuyasha glanced down…her mouth was slightly open she was alive, even just barely.Surprisingly her, face contorted in complete calmness and so gentle, even if she had punctured herself while breaking the ground.

Groaning he picked her up in his arms and started back to her hut. It was the least he could do is at least watch over her for the night._ Kagome why is it that you always get your yourself into trouble when I'm not around and when I am you don't. _Sighed he finished _you own me for this._

---&---

Kagome had begun to wake when she felt something soft against her forehead, slowly she opened her eyes. After stretching her arms and legs, she scanned the room. Wasn't her's, she found herself starting to panic. _What the hell. _

Getting up and walking outside of the sleeping area, she tiptoed into the main part of the unknown hut she was in. Peeking into the room, she screamed she felt two hands wrap around her waist and pull her back. One hand had slinked its way up to her mouth to keep her from screaming, backing up into the room she hands turned her around.

"In...Inuya...Inuyasha?" what was this feeling that she was getting in her stomach the look in his eyes. They weren't like him. What was he up to? Whatever it was she didn't like it. Just like it straight out of a book of most awkward moments. The tension piling up like a thick blanket. One that not even a knife or the strongest swords can break.

"Hey Kagome you've slept enough today, we need to get going. We still have things to get done before you can even think about sleeping in all day." Pushing her down with his arms he gave her a roll of badges. Blushing he looked into her eyes.

"Uh... here I think you need to uh you need re badge your wounds"

"What wounds?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around fast and stared at her with disbelieve how could she not remember what she did; _gosh I really have a bad feeling about doing this._ Looking back at her he toke a deep breath, a good deep breath of Kagome's summer rain and vanilla scent. Glancing down he looked back up at her. Her head was turned to the side as she rolled the bandages around on the floor.

"I guess you where out there training and hti yourself on something, then passed out."

_Telling her half the truth was okay. Right? I really don't want to start answering her damn questions all night. I really don't want to tell her she almost died last night._

"Once **you** get better then where leaving. Because of **you **we are one day late on our quest remember _spunky"_

"I yes I remember" Taking on last look at him Kagome got up and walked out of the room and into the room she thought was the bathroom. Inuyasha watched her go silently. That was to close…way to close. He was putting her in danger, putting her into a place he didn't want her to be in. Not right now.

---&---

_Why does he have to do that? Why… why does he have to be so stupid, I mean we've know each other for years, yet dammit, Kagome._

As she washed her face she looked into the reflection of the water she looked the same as she did 2 years ago the last time she seen Inuyasha, the same day he was taken away from her.

---&---

_Both giggling and laughing two teenage kids flopped down on the hill overlooking their secret spot. The sun was up and it was a little cloudy and very hot, but these two looked as if they did have any care in the word. _

_Over too the left side of the male was a girl she did look younger than him, she had raven shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, and a huge smile on her face. She was looking up at the clouds and occasionally stopping to turn to her companion and point up to a cloud. She had on a green kimono short kimono and her hair was up in to parts. She flopped back down and threw her arms out in back of her. And looked over to the side of her. _

_The boy next to her was looking up into the sky, noticing her gaze he trailed his golden-violet eyes down her. The summer's breeze picked up and blew his sliver hair all over his face. When he shook his head she giggled._

"_Gosh __**whenny **__you look like a dog!" Thus began Inuyasha's horrid nickname. _

"_Shut up um…. ah spunky." _

"_Why do __**I **__have to be spunky?" She was obliviously pouting she had her bottom lip pocked out and her arms where crossed over her chest._

"_Because you called me whenny so you have to have a nickname too so don't you dare complain?"_

"_You are so mean. You do know that right."_

"_And that's why you love me don't ya spunky" _

"_Shut up and come on we still have things to do remember." _

_She got up and started to run. Even though she knew go and well that he'd bet her to their destination .Their secret spot. _

_The spot of paper lilies and the big aqua pond. _

_That was their story, fun and joy. Love between two friends that was a pact._

_But pacts where meant to be too be broken weren't they?_

_---&---_

"Hey If I have to call you on more time ima' hurt you. Inuyasha had bolted her out of her memories.

"Okay, okay hold on."

"No **now**"

"FINE!"

She ripped the door open and bumped right into him and fell on her butt. After getting and rubbing her behide, she got up and followed him outside and into the forest, she knew where they were going, but they stopped going there years ago, So why now?

"Whenny why are we going to our secret spot, we haven't…

"You really can't shut up can you"

He picked her up and jumped into the trees up above and soared over the sky, for about a mile into the forest before stopping and dropping Kagome to her feet. He looked do at her before turned and walking up to the tall gray fortes, their secret place. The never really made it they found it when they found this place, and it looked actually the same even after 3 ½ years. Amazing right?

"Why are we here?"

"Just because I feel like it alright" He didn't even spare her a look before heading toward their fort.

---&---

"So you don't know where he is!!"

The little man trembled in fear aganist the wall. His short brown hair was being pushed off to the side by the wind. He finally brought his purple eyes over his master.

"I...I'm so sorry master...b-b-bu-but he-he ran of-fff into the tall trees and-and I couldn't catch up wi-wi-with him."

His master did not look pleased, he tapped his long clawed fingers on the wooden floor, with his other clawed hand rubbed his eyes, he slowly transfixed his deep red eyes onto the trembling little man.

"If you don't find that bastard Inuyasha then I'll have your head" He hissed out. Before flicking his hands out, Signaling him to leave his sight.

---&---

When she walked inside of the fortes she was hit with all kinds of emotion, happiness, love, friendship, and Betrayal . When she walked away from Inuyasha all she should see was all the different things that went on in this one place over the course of years. She looked around up, down, around, every where. Hands pulling her into a backwards hug made her tense then when hearing the words, "Its okay spunky" she relaxed.

"Were almost to the kingdom, ya know."

"I thought you said where not leaving until I was better?"

"I lied, I do that alot you know"

Rolling his eyes he smelled her. Truly he didn't know what kind of woman she was and why she smelled so good. He lad his head down on her shoulder and turned her around, pulling her back into the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist in the tiniest voice he whispered out

"I've missed you Kagome"

"Me too Inuyasha me too"

---&---

"_Stop it just stop it please DON'T, TAKE ME INSTEAD" The world to her felt empty she felt like she was in a glass box and only she can hear her screaming. The girl was no older then 10 years. She was scared out of her mind. She wished she was dreaming this, that this wasn't real. _

"_Shut Up you stupid little girl" the man had punched Kagome in the stomach and sent her flying about 5 feet away from her parents, her brother. It was her against 3 big men she know that she really didn't have a chance at beating them. Tears pulling out of her tiny brown eyes she stared at her mother._

"_Kagome my dearest please be strong for us please promise me don't live in sorrow." Her mother gave one last small smile before closing her eyes and falling limp in the brown ripped up robes she was tied in._

"_I promise mama" She whispered _

_The first 2 men picked up her mother and father, the 3__rd__ getting her brother. Why? Why? Couldn't they have token her. Why did they just leave her their and take the rest of her family, her only family. Tears once again pulled out of her eyes. Her family was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kagome was one smart girl for her age, one thing she did know was that her family, was not coming back any time soon._

Do **Not** live in sorrow Kagome. _That was one promise she swore to keep._

_---&---_

They where walking for about a day now both are not even speaking a word. Inuyasha was in front and Kagome was trailing on behind. What was with him? She didn't get him anymore; he's changed a lot over the past years. She can't read him like before. What's happened to him, when he left? She wanted to ask him she really did but, so just couldn't maybe one day but not today not now.

She just got a lot of feelings and when ever he was gone for a long period of time. She knows that she's stayed with him for two long but she really cant help what she feels now can she. It's what in her heart, and that's one thing you can't defeat. She can't leave him alone. She'd do anything for him. He's done a lot for her and now it's time for her to repay him for all he's done. When she finds that out she'll help him out.

But, he just mad her so mad. The things he does to have do this? She's had this feeling to the longest time now. He'd draw her up and the drop her right on her butt. Trust was the one thing she had for him, with her life she trusted in him. She was afraid of what she was feeling right now, in the pit of her stomach. Glancing back up, _he really is something isn't he? _Looking back up she sighed and let out a small sigh, she did need him. She smiled at that fact; yes she did back not as much as she wanted.

He was wonderful, and special, and sweet, stupid and a baka, but I guess that's all she wanted, A good friend how she could rely on somebody who she could trust with everything, somebody like. _Inuyasha Takahashi_.

Her protector. **

* * *

**

**Gosh all done toke me forever to finish. I thank all the people who made the bleach amv's I had to watch to get my inspire for the different parts of this chapter.**

**This has to be shortest chapters I wrote so far."( Im sad now. Well...**

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny**


	3. So how do you explain this?

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

_**I do not claim any rights to the great Inuyasha or the characters in the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such great characters for me to terrorize in my own twisted ways.**_

* * *

Over the Edge

Love: definition Romance, Feelings of attachment, affection, friendship,

The are necessary emotions for these two, that's what their missing.

_Chapter 3:_

_So how do you explain this?_

---&---

_Her protector. _

"So Inuyasha how long do you think it'll take us to get the outskirts of the kingdom?" She questioned at him for about the 10th time today. The wind was blowing very hard today so both Inuyasha and Kagome had to tie their long flowing hair into a high ponytail.

" For the last time today Kagome **I don't know**" He had tried to walk a little faster then usually just to _try _and get away from Kagome and her many questions.

_Who __**ever**__ knew that one woman could have __**so**_ _many questions to ask?_

Daring to look back at her she had her head down and what looked like to him was just staring at her fingers, witch at the moment she was tapping against one another. What her problem was beated him. He slowed down a little just to let her catch up with him a little. She gently lifted her head to get a peek at what he was doing; after he looked over to her she turned her head back down.

"What's your problem?"

"Hmm, what are you talking about?"

"Gosh you and your. Urgh. If you're going to act all stupid then never mind."

---&---

"_So master what are you going to do about the little one?" _

_A little toad like imp walked impatiently around the great stone room, stopping once or twice to look back over to the man in front of him. The other man was sitting on the floor. Had orange-purple eyes that where trailing the imp-man, His hair was to the looks of it snowy white with three long black highlights ending right at the tip of his long hair that was pooling on the floor. _

_The man sighed, his eyes looked pained but after blinking them they turned back stern, emotionless..._

"_The only thing that we can do... Is to dismiss him of…"_

_The little boy stood wide-eyed outside of the tall silver doors his lips trembled, turning around his golden-violet eyes pooled over with unshed tears. Blinking hard to try and make them disappear, he waked away from the door; he didn't make it far before sinking down to the ground. He put his hands over his head._

"_How could they do this to me? _

_He played back in his head what he had heard, the one thing that seemed to be replaying over and over was what __**he **__had said._

_---&---_

"_The only thing that we can do…Is to dismiss him of his own life." _

_The toad-man had hopped out of his seat on the floor his eyes wide with disbelief _

"_What... How... I mean why do you have to be so-"_

_The sliver haired man shot him a look that could kill... _

"_Do __**not **__question me"_

_The imp sank back down. "Yes My Lord."_

---&---

_No I won't let them do it"_

_Getting up from his stop on the ground, he ran as fast as his legs could take him up to the 13__th__ floor of the castle's cambers, into his room and getting the one thing precious to him, his mother's golden locket, he fastened around his neck, before walking to the window of his camber. Looking out of it, it __**was **__a long way down. Putting both feet over the ledge he sat down and jumped. Praying to god…_

"_Please let me survive this fall" _

_---&---_

Kagome was again being preoccupied with her hands.

Curiously, of what Kagome was up to Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off her as they continued moving along the dirt path with is probably why he ran right into Kagome. Kagome gasped as she was shot off her feet as both of them crashed to the ground. Inuyasha was able to roll their positions as they where falling so he took the brunt of the fall as the shocked Kagome landed smack-dab onto his chest.

His cheeks instantly turned a light pink.

Uh. Kagome..?

Her blush deepened over her face. She opened her mouth to answer but snapped it closed again and swallow instead. He leaned toward her slowly, his gaze falling to her lips. The only thought that made sense in both their minds was that they were here on the ground, with them in an imamate position, and both could tell they wanted to kiss each other. Her pulse skyrocketed against his ribcage. Kagome stared into his golden-violet eyes, she couldn't' even give a word for them. So much emotion was surging though them she kept staring into them as he leaned in a little bit more. Just mere breaths separating them, only the pounding of her heart in his ears to guide him. He dared pulled her just a bit little closer.

Their lips so close daring willing, just hoping the gods where on his side today. He brushed his lips softly over Kagome's.

---&---

"My, my Inuyasha can't keep your little clawed hands off her can you?"

Called a man, Both Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other. Inuyasha was looking dangerously toward the source of the sound. The source of the sound was a from a short hair man, from the looks of it he was wearing a black kimono, much like a samurai's.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said while nudging Kagome behind him.

"Oh my im hurt. After all this time you don't remember your own friend." Showing that he was hurt he put his hand to his heart.

"What the hell to do want" He toke a step forward.

"Oh my my Inuyasha I'm here to fed you a warning… _they're _looking for you my dear."

"Who?" He said watching his every move as if he was stalking his prey.

"For that I will not tell my dear, but remember at dawn on the night when the moon is the most visible they will come."

_Night when the moon is the most visible? _

"What the heck to you mean by that"

"Bye Bye Inuyasha I hope to see you again, that is **if **you're alive."

And just like that he was gone in the blink of in eye. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood dumb faced. Kagome had walked up to him and placed her hand onto his shoulder. It felt like he just got burned, shutting his toke a deep breath and faced her. He looked at her for a second before opening his mouth.

"Inuyasha who was that you where talking to?" She asked with her hand still on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Just a friend from when I was younger, just a friend" He watched as she nodded her head in understanding what he meant.

"Uh. Im sorry about you know…..uh tripping you" He held his head low, a small flush dusting his cheeks. When Kagome giggled his face shot up in surprise.

_So she's not mad? _A small smile arose on his face. He could fell his heart racing; he could fell a sweat coming on. **He **wanted to know what else she was going to say, even if he has to bribe her into it.

_Bribe Good. _He concluded.

She was now looking up at him, curiosity was written all over her face. Her hand was slightly turned to the side as if she was a dog trying to figure out what made what sound. She turned her head forward and began to walk, Inuyasha following her every step.

"I guess you can say I kinda sorta….It kinda felt _right" _She whispered out softly.

Hearing those words made his heart soar across the sky so fast. He felt his own breath leave his lungs.

_It kinda felt right_

When she turned around again she stopped and said.

"So when do we get to the kingdom Inuyasha?"

Looking around at his surroundings he faced her once more.

"Well spunky…we're here"

---&---

"You gave him the message right?" the man with the sliver white hair and highlights asked.

"Yes My Lord. But you know there was a short wench with him too... and when I found him they looked like they where in the act of mating My Lord."

"Really... well I have another job for you."

"And what would that be?" He said, he looked as if he already knew what his Lord was going to ask of him. Yet they still held the curiosity in them.

"I want **you **to _welcome _him and his little wench into the castle."

A smile brewed on his face, a dark glow in his eyes. He knew _exactly _what to do. He couldn't have giving an easier task. This was child's play.

Giving his master a dark grin. He didn't turn back when he said "Yes Lord. Takahashi." With that he walked out into the mornings orange ray.

* * *

**Well that Chapter is finally done after so long. This would have to be the shortest thing I've ever written in my life. Well not really but on FFN/ Little fluff added into this chapter. ) Well anyway Im done here. Stay Tuned For Chapter 4. Tell me if you liked it.**

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny**


	4. Unwelcome Visitor

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

_**I do not claim any rights to the great Inuyasha or the characters in the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such great characters for me to terrorize in my own twisted ways.**_

* * *

Over the Edge 

Awkward yes, but sometimes it may spice up your life a little

_Chapter 4_

_Unwelcome Visitor _

_---&---_

_Giving his master a dark grin. He didn't turn back when he said "Yes Lord. __Takahashi__" With that he walked out into the mornings orange ray._

---&---

Staring out into the open field over looking the forest where Inuyasha and Kagome's secret spot was stood a boy, now longer than 3'9, the wind was blowing as harshly today, so the wind was whipping around the little boys hair around like a hurricane was centered around his head.

The boy turned around to look back to two older adults, he smiled at both of them waving his hands, and bouncing cheerfully over to them. The boy stopped in front of the lady of the group, he toke a deep breath and asked….

"So Sango do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome will make it to the kingdom?" A little boy with orange red hair asked.

"You know Shippou I just think that they did, I have a good felling about this." Sango said hopefully.

He turned and faced the other male in there group, watching him, his eyes lost its cheerfulness and shine.

"Really, Hey Miroku what do you think?"

"You know what Shippou I think that that's not all those two will accomplish during the---" He was cut off by Sango punching him in the stomach.

"Now Miroku you know better than to make Sango stressed out while she's 4 months pregnant with _your _child, will you now?"

Taking a look at Sango he gave her his signature look. '_We'll finish this later right'_ look, she blushed and shook her head, she stole a look from both boys and turned back into the hut. Laughing the two boys followed along behind her.

---&---

Amazingly Inuyasha and Kagome approached the kingdom's outer skirts by night fall. Kagome stole a short glance at Inuyasha; he could sense that she was scared about something. She was just standing there, she looked as though she wanted to go and find out what every sound was being made.

"Kagome it's alright don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't" Her facial expressions told him not to believe her.

"No Inuyasha…something's there" She said turning in the direction of the sound.

Kagome always had the senses that she'd know when somebody of a threat was nearby. Why though, Inuyasha would never know.

Inuyasha then heard rustling on the ground. Daring to take a step forward he could tell that it was one man, he wasn't to far away, but enough to let both Inuyasha and Kagome escape into the protection of the kingdom, even though he _still _didn't think it was safe.

Again he heard the rustling, then out of no where,

He appeared. He was quite tall, with broad shoulders and a cold face; it had a dark feeling to it. His hair looked even longer than Inuyasha, reaching about to the middle of his back in a high ponytail, and it was a deep dark brown almost a bronze. He had sharply pointed ears, and eyes so dark they seemed to be black. He was wearing a put of armor and the fine clothes of a rich lord, Kagome guessed that he was from the innermost part of the kingdom.

Yet she _really _did have a _very _bad felling about this man. I sickened her. Just looking at this man made her wants to vomit and make her stomach twist and roll up like mending bread in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered out slowly. Inuyasha paid her no attention.

When the man toke a step forward closer Inuyasha pushed Kagome back with his foot. She didn't like him. Looking at him, the man brought his eyes upon her.

A hurried scream was emitted from Kagome as she stood in place, frozen and trembling in fear.

The memories flowing into her mind all at once. She felt like she was getting crushed and she couldn't do anything about it.

_Inuyasha, her parents, Sango and Miroku. All there pain, suffering Kagome knew it all and also felt it._

At that moment Kagome crumbled to the ground.

Inuyasha snarled at the demon standing before him, smirking.

"WHAT… do… you… want...?" He hissed out.

"My, my Inuyasha all we wanted was to speak with you and _your _wench." He put simply, like he was toying around with his emotions. And to Inuyasha he toke that as in insulate to him and Kagome.

Right now, oh yes it was time to fight.

---&---

It was so dark. So very, very dark

Inescapable blackness, merciless shadows, unending ebony of eternal darkness. Kagome still felling like she was slowly being crushed by the ever-lasting memories.

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was she was in hell, this nightmare. There were no stop buttons it all just replayed in her mind._ Over and Over again. _The more she felt the pain, she felt as though the invisible walls of darkness where eating her entire being, and she couldn't stop it.

This state of being reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite remember. It confused her deeply; she tried to think hard, something that would cheer her up.

She couldn't even remember the one thing that had kept her trying all these years.

Inuyasha.

---&---

She struggled against the darkness. There was something, something he must do. But black shadows pulled her deeper, deeper into the sorrow, the pain. She felt like her own friends problems where killing her alive. Somehow Kagome didn't mind so much, she lived a life that she wanted to live all her life, even though she would never get to do the one thing that she wanted to do.

Marry the man of her dreams.

The darkness was so heavy, she felt like she couldn't breathe any more, she had to resist, right now Fighting this was so hard. Maybe he should just give in and wait for the morning to come.

She felt the light on her mind, it burned her. She felt like she was being caught on fire. Despite the pain she felt on her body she continued forward, she faces she saw where gone, she wanted to get out of her. The hell dungeon she called it. It was to long. She just wanted to be free from all of it. She had reached the tip of the light.

She reached out as far as she could. She felt a release, somehow instead of felling the happiness she wanted while she was in the hell dungeon. All she could feel now was pain.

Pain.

Pain filled around her entire being, shot through her veins. Her scream as soft a feather, but as loud and high to make a normal human beings ear drums burst. The darkness writhing around her felt agony, guilt, and anger. What was the felling the pain. It didn't make sense.

---&---

Kagome swung her arm over sharply. She struggled to get up, she lazily toke small steps towards Inuyasha mindlessly throwing her arms in the direction of the unwelcome visitor. As she swung the ground underneath the _visitor, _started to crumble away, obliviously Kagome didn't know it. She kept swinging until she was satisfied on how much distance she had put between them. Panting

Kagome started up at Inuyasha she was so withdrawn, it scared him. She looked defeated so badly.

Giving her a look of guilt he turned back to the _visitor_. Giving him a look to kill.

"And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Why I call myself Katashi"

He toke a glance back down at Kagome before turning back to Inuyasha, smirking Katashi brought out some gray smoke and diapered.

---&---

Inuyasha had instantly ran over to Kagome. She looked simply exhausted from god know what. She opened her eyes for a little while she shut them again, and by the looks of it she was going to go to sleep.

"Thank you… Inuyasha" she yawned. "You know…. Im very hot" she had told him point blankly she did look hot. Her face was covered in sweat and she was pale. Inuyasha groaned.

"What Im I going to do with you?" He teased playfully, noticing that she wasn't awake any longer, he stalked forward a little more, watched her carefully before stealing a kiss from her, even though it was on her cheek he could still fell the tingles shoot though his veins like he was getting electrocuted.

He jumped back a little, afraid that she would awake from her short nap and scream in his face

_YOU IDOT, WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO RAP ME WHILE I SLEEP….. YOU PREVERT _

He could just picture it now. Not a wonderful sight to watch, **or **hear.

Carefully picking Kagome up in his arms and toed a little before soaring over the tree tops in search of someplace to set Kagome down without any danger.

As he was jumping, he glanced down at Kagome… _beautiful_

Laughing to himself he added.

_Now __**you **__own me __**two **__favours. _

---&---

Inuyasha paced back and forth around the fire. He occasionally glanced to his left to see two annoyed brown eyes staring at him so attuned, just like he was going to pouch on her. So now he was pissed. She _shouldn't_ be watching him like that! He was actually doing her a favour!

_Now If I did… _Shaking it off, he started pacing faster now he was circling Kagome. About the 20th time going around her. Kagome finally stood up and put her hands out she swung her right arm around as she turned to face Inuyasha. Her eyes where anger until she looked closely at him, only to find that his direction of gaze want to her, but over her head.

Kagome turned around slowly, she gasped loudly, and her eyes went wide, she had turned only to find that about 10 feet of trees and ground to be to wren out of the ground. She turned back to Inuyasha and stared at him, when he finally brought his gaze down to hers, they just stared to each other.

"Did I do this?" She said never once braking contact

"Yeah, yeah I think you did"

"How could I do that?" She said leaning into him

"You know I can't even tell you that." He said with his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. He smelled her hair and felt how soft it was.

_Her whole being just smelled so... so __intoxicating, so alluring, so irresistible . . ._

Felling her push off of his chest he mentally sighed. He silently watched as Kagome walked over to the completely destroyed land. She was on her knees rubbing the soil though her fingers, She just knelled there for a good 20 minutes before she got up to go to bed.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and stopped about arms reach before him. Smiling sadly she started to walk to him, before turning and walking right past him.

He smirked softly. Remembering her words.

_Goodnight my whenny..._

* * *

**I want to say that this is the going to be longer than I expected it to be... There was a little section with Sango and Miroku.X) Uh. I don't like the ending at all... to tell you guys the truth. Well anyway. I own ****KATASHI**

**It toke while though. This is the last time I'm going to write this, this story is ONLY 10 chapters or maybe 11 that's if I want to write the epilogue … don't know cant make up my mind. WELL... **

**Katashi- firmness- I own him-**

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny**


	5. Actions Without Words

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

**I do not claim any rights to the great Inuyasha or the characters in the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Because****I simply offer thanks for letting me twist the lives of her characters.**

* * *

Over the Edge 

You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself Perhaps that is what being a friend means After all.

Chapter 5:

_Actions without words. _

_---&---_

* * *

"Inuyasha are you sure you still wanna go after what happened last night?" 

Silently looking at her for a short time until she finally felt his eyes burning a hole into her head. Kagome looked back at him, sighing she nodded and silently whispered an okay.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on her even after she had turned her head. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he didn't think that he should bring Kagome into the kingdom, just because of what happened last night.

_But if send her away... _

He couldn't even finish his own lines of thought anymore it was making him go insane. They have gone their own separate ways once right? He just couldn't and **wouldn't **let anyone take him away ever again. They have been though too much now, they both sort of put both of themselves in this problem. They've gotten to deep into each other over the years.

_That'll be our fall… isn't it? _

Bringing his eyes back onto Kagome, he smiled to himself.

_Even if that's going to be our fall… Im going to make the most of it…all the way to the end._

---&---

"So what happened to getting every thing right Katashi?" 

Katashi leaned down onto the floor, without looking back up to his master.

"I failed, Im sorry Master Takahashi"

"HOWdid you fail Katashi?" He hissed out. Katashi was starting to get afraid for his own life, the way Master was yelling at him.

"It was the wench, she tried to kill me" Katashi said daring to look up.

"So you're telling **me **that you went to them and just started fighting them!! YOU WHERE **SIMPLY **TO ASK **BOTH **OF THEM INTO THE KINGDOM!!! **You **are a worthless piece of shit; **you **can't even do the simplest of jobs! Now can you?"

His Master's eyes where becoming a deadly shade of yellow. Katashi quickly realized that he was mad. No starch that he was furious. He really needed to find a way out and fast, if not he really didn't think I'd be able to see the morning sunrise tomorrow.

He started to back away from Master Takahashi slowly suddenly starting to fear for his own life. He didn't know if he was going to kill him like he had done to his other demon servant. Only three months ago. So Katashi still knelled before him ready to wait for his punishment. But was amazed when it never came.

Katashi looked up to his master hearing him clicking his claws over the ebony black chair he was currently occupying. He started at him so tensely.

"I will give you one more chance…**one** not **two**"

"Ye-yes Master Takahashi I understand"

"What are you doing her then Get going **NOW!!" **

Katashi didn't have to be told again he stood up, bowed in respect to his master, and slid out of the bamboo door at about one hundred and fifty miles per hour. As he left he could have sworn he saw him have the smallest smirk on his face.

_Was he testing me...? Or just want to see me die?_

_---&---_

"Sango Im sorry" 

Sango looked at him once again before she started walking as fast as a 5 month old pregnant woman could speed walk. Obliviously his man did something to

creep Sango out

make her very upset

Or that she just didn't fell like talking to that person.

"Sangooooo please I just wanna talk to you please?"

"Leave me alone Miroku... you **will **not fell my belly again."

"Awww, but didn't you think that it was fun Sango?"

"**NO!!" **

It made Sango want to puke; she still didn't know _why _she even married this walking talking pervert. He probably thought that it was funny and that she wanted it.

---&---

_Sango and Miroku made their way back to the village after they dropped Shippou off at his hut. Sango had noticed that Miroku was eying her stomach a lot now. You could tell she was pregnant only because her stomach was sticking out quite a bit. Even though she was just about one week before she becomes 6 months pregnant, Sango still felt kind of odd now that she was walking with her tummy arched out and losing her flat stomach. Yet she still was happy to be carrying Miroku's first daughter, she still felt wired. _

"_Miroku?" She said looking over to him._

"_Yes Sango..."_

"_Would you like to fell the baby...?" _

_When she said that Miroku's eyes lit up with such joy. I guess that's only because she has never let him touch her belly before. He slowly grabbed her hand and led her faster to there hut, turning around every so often but to make sure that Sango didn't fall over and hurt their baby, and in a way pushed her into their hut. He had told to sit down and wait until he had came back into the hut. _

_Miroku came back into the hut with three pieces of leaves and a stick. Before Sango could even say anything Miroku had nudged her back against the wall with his elbow and dropped the things that he had in his hand, he pulled his wife into a gentle hug careful not the hurt their child, Sango had wiggled around against Miroku wondering what he gone through his mind. _

_When Sango was ready to talk Miroku crashed his lips against Sango's. Instantly she felt the shocks of tingles Miroku sent to her. _

_How long has it been since it kissed this man? _

_Not trying to worry herself about it she relaxed into his body melting into his chest, Sango pressed her lips harder against his trying __**wanting **__to feel more of his lips... They just tasted so good, Sango closed her eyes and let lost herself within him. Miroku had found his way under Sango's shirt, around her bulging belly and between the gap of her belly and breasts. He let his fingers massage the area until he got bored with it and once again let his hands seek out another spot to torture her on. _

_They both had pulled back from each other their breathing silently rough and ragged_

"_So your very hyper today aren't you Miroku?"_

_Not answering her he nuzzled her neck a little before bringing his lips over her neck watching her reaction he was satisfied with it she repeatedly kissed and sucked different areas of her neck. Some parts of her neck were swollen and red, some where just pink. Finally Miroku brought his hand under her belly and started to rub and also wanting to fell for his baby. When he felt __**his **__baby boy kick his hand away from that part of her, he smiled _

_That's my baby boy!_

_He kept rubbing that area with one hand while Miroku's other hand found itself behind Sango's ear he rubbed it for a short period of time before he flicked it softly…_

_**BIG **__mistake…_

_Sango instantly tensed to his touch she also scooted away from him, both her hands pushed his away as she stood up and stomped out of the room. _

---&---

"Okay so this is it right?"

"Yeah it is"

"Okay then lets uh... go"

Together both boy and girl toke small steps into their destination. He looked around it was the same; nothing had changed after a good two years. He knew for one thing that they had to blend in with the people walking around him. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stood out so much that is wasn't even funny. Yes he knew that it was good to stand out and not look the same as everybody else but in their case no it wasn't.

He could remember that there was an old clothing store somewhere around this part of the kingdom Mashashi. Grabbing Kagome's hand he led her though the crowd of people in some random direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know…" He said glancing back at her and shrugging

"Then why are going someplace if you don't know where you're—"

"Were going to go get some clothes so we don't stick out as much..."

"Oh… but…" Kagome toke a look down and her cheeks reddened quickly.

"Hey...Kagome why are you blushing?"

"Why are you still holding my hand?" She said boldly

"Uh… maybe because **I **want to hold your hand"

Kagome herself was a shocked by what Inuyasha said... It wasn't like him to go and just openly tell people what he's felling so why know?

_What's on his mind…better yet __**what's **__going though it?_

"So Kagome you're not going to talk to me fine then"

"Oh...Inuyasha I'm sorry I kinda zoned out a little… what where you asking me?"

"Right… Which one do you like... this one or this one?"

"Can I try them on first?"

"Yeah sure..."

The first kimono Kagome came out with was a dark blue kimono with light blue sakura flowers as the design. The obi was a lighter pink with pure white sakura flowers on it. The Sode went to about where her arm would bend at and the entire kimono fell to where her ankle was. It showed a little of Kagome's figure in the kimono, but wasn't every visible.

The second Kimono was a light blue was dark blue flowers surround it. The obi was a pure milky white color and had no design on it. The Sode also went a little higher than where her arm would bend. And this kimono went about one inch lower than her knees.

Kagome came back out from behind the shop with both kimonos in hand. She stared back at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Which one does you like the most?"

"Uh….. I like… I like the first one you tried…but which out that obi…I liked the white one better"

"Okay then, but what are you going to get?" She said while sitting the light blue kimono down and taking the white obi.

"Dunno"

---&---

"But then I'll look like a woman"

"No you won't…Fine get that one then"

"Im glad you can listen to reason _spunky"_

"Where is no reasoning when it comes to you _whenny"_

Inuyasha had decided on getting a kimono that looked like what he already had. The only difference was the sleeves where shorter than what he would usually where and the pants legs where longer then he would like. All in all he liked what he had.

"So now where are we going?"

"I guess we can explore for a while, things have changed you know"

"No but I guess"

Kagome stopped in her place to glance over her surroundings, it was the middle of August and it was **hot **so obviously she wanted to do something that would help her cool down, **before **she had to ask Inuyasha to be her legs until they found a place to stay.

And so she found the perfect spot

A little lake off to the side of the shopping area they where at, subconsciously Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him in the direction of the lake, when he saw where she was leading him al he could think was.

_Pure Torture _

---&---

And yes Pure Torture it was, Kagome was in the water swimming around in what Inuyasha would like to say some rope and cloth. So Inuyasha just sat at the edge of the bank and watched her swim just incase she started to drown. 

But in a way it wasn't fair while she was getting cooler he was sitting there getting hotter.

"When are you going to get out?" "It's getting late and dark"

"In a second"

Kagome stepped out of the water her body all dry except for her hair. After she put it into a high ponytail Inuyasha grabbed her hand and once again dragged her to _another _random destination.

Inuyasha had stopped in front of a small little inn, it was only one story high and for something small it looked very high classed. The wood on the entire building was a light brown colour and in red across the front said '**Hayakawa Ryokan"**

When they walked in there was a pudgy man with a face that looked like a balloon and lips that where inflated so much that it made him look like he had a baboon's butt. His eyes where huge and stuck out of his head.

So basically in one word both could say he was a creepy balloon baboon's butt

"Hello you two, newly married huh?"

"**WHAT!!" **Both said, glancing down at their hands they bolted away from each other like they where getting burned.

"NO!!"

"Okay then, how many nights would you like to stay then?"

The baboon man still didn't look like he believed them.

"One"

"Okay then that'll be three copper coins"

---&---

"Why do you think that man thought we where married?"

"Dunno….. I guess it was cause we were holdin' hands I guess"

"Ohh"

"So we are going to be here for a while aren't we?"

"Yeah Kagome and you know I'm going to make the most of it"

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her when he turned around to face her, to hug her, smell her, and finally just to kiss her

Kagome felt all rational thought slipping away. The only thing she could feel was Inuyasha's hands feeling their way around her body. She buried her nose in his neck when he left little butterfly kisses along her own neck, she pulled him closer, willing him to go further; wanting nothing more than to completely sink into his every being.

As they both pulled away, breath ragged, Kagome stared into his golden-violet eyes with such passion. He looked at her with desire. Kagome slowly brought her gaze into the floor, Inuyasha watched her closely, he noticed her breathing had evened out, smiling he thought

_So this is love huh?_

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 5... Now... uh this is the last 6 chaps. Of the story… and the epilogue too…") so I guess that'll be 7 then… **

**And the part when Miroku flicks Sango's ear and she gets all mad... gosh my cousin she pregnant too. And her fiancée he does that to her and she goes all physic pregnant woman on him... **

**So what do you think about the chap. **

**I also didn't think they had yen back in the time setting of the story so I stole the copper coins thing from the Avatar…no hold to that either so you can't sue me...**

**--**

**Ryokan- Japanese inn**

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny **


	6. Moment of Truth

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

Over the Edge

Oh. Yeah it's the moment of truth

_Chapter 6:_

_Moment of Truth _

_---&---_

Kagome awoke with a start; yawning and rubbing her eyes she glanced around only to find no Inuyasha. Which wasn't very wired seeing that he would pop out of nowhere at different moments of the day. Kagome wondered if she should look for him first or just leave without him and find some breakfast.

_First things first; look for Inuyasha_

She popped her head into the first little room in the inn, well the only room. She smiled when she saw who was in their; tippy toeing across the room until she was directly over Inuyasha's head, she hovered over his ears and blew.

"Good morning" Every so softly.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and shivered to her cold breath. He glanced over his shoulder looking very upset, and also like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong…? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sniffing for the good measurer he nodded his head, lowered it, and gave Kagome 'The puppy dog eyes'.

"Hey, that's not" she said while covering her eyes" FAIR!"

"You hurt me now can I have a kiss to make it all better?"

Inuyasha smiled darkly, his plan had to be foolproof, and he could see her trying her hardest to resist leaning forward and kissing him.

_Well let's just hope it doesn't backfire on me_

She sighed, leaned down and kissed his lips once. This felt like a rip-off to him, so he pulled her back down and this time dominated the kiss, just one last sweet kiss.

"Are you hungry Spunky?"

"Umhum"

"Why don't you go and find some food to eat, before you become a super twig, okay skinny." He said while patting her stomach.

"Okay" She said as she left the room.

---&---

When Kagome came back she hoped and thought that the man that kissed her she passionately would be there when she got back, but the thing was when she got back into their inn room that both where sharing; her cheerful smile turned straight into a frown.

_He's gone. _

The wind had blew around her quickly as she heard a faint '_scratch scratch' _noise coming from the room Inuyasha was in, not longer than two hours ago. She walked up to his futon.

Left right, Left right, _take baby steps Kagome_, Left right, Left right.

Tear drops fell from her eyes, as she opened the letter.

---&---

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, he had to get away, or he'd just go back to her and tell her to come with him. He couldn't do that, this was **his **problem so if one of them had to die, He shut his eyes, as one single tear drop fell from his eyes.

_Then let it be me._

_---&---_

_My best friend, Kagome_

_Im sorry beyond words, for what I am about to write to you. _

_To tell you the truth I don't know if this is for better or for worse you know?_

_I know I told you, before I left the first time, that I'll never leave your side again. _

_But you know this is something I must do alone._

_I can't stand to see you hurt again, because of me bringing you here with me. _

_I need you safe. _

_I don't know why this letter sound's like I'm fixin' to die or something._

_I'll try not to. I really will._

_I'm not even gonna say 'what if I die' because it's like you wanna die but you just don't want other people to know._

_The past six weeks I've spent with you have been the greasiest weeks of my life. _

_Just can't wait to get to our Liles and Mountains again._

_I don't know which will hurt more._

_Writing this._

_Or Knowing how much this will hurt you._

_Really I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, if you don't then..._

_I will understand._

_**Whenny… that is if im worthy of such a name.**_

---&---

"Miroku I dunno, remember when Kagome said she'll be back in a month in a half?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well she is **always** a day early you know, it's not like her to do that" Sango said while rubbing her stomach, she had three months to go in her pregnancy.

"Well you know sometimes people get catch up in things that they can't help but fall into."

Miroku nudged his wife back onto the dusty dirt road to the main part of the village they where about to enter. Sango glanced over her shoulder; seeing the shadows of a pointed building in the distance; where her best friend and the man she loved where slowly getting ripped apart.

_Miroku I just hope your right_

---&---

Sitting on cold hard floor of the cave, Kagome let her heart out. Tears poured out of her red honey brown eyes. She shaked and hiccupped, the more and more she cried, the more the sky had darkened. It was like it was in tune with her emotions; like she was night itself; seeing that the rain could feel her own pain it made her feel just a little bit better.

Silent rain drops fell upon the ground as if it could feel her pain.

She still remembered the day he came back.

---&---

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking into their secret spot. Kagome spun around with a huge smile on her face._

"_INUYASHA!!!" _

_She got up and ran to him tears flowing out of her eyes. Time stopped as she ran into his chest. She knocked him back; making him fall on his butt, a smile formed on his lips when they hugged. He was back and she couldn't believe it._

_She snuggled more into Inuyasha's chest smelling him. He smelt different like peppermint and leaves. She wrinkled up her nose… He made her want to sneeze. She pulled back off of him to look at his face, it was more soft and gentle; Kagome managed a watery smile._

Just looking into his eyes… I can't cry… they just make me wanna smile.

"_I've missed you so much" She said while sniffing._

"_I've missed you too… spunky" He pulled her back into his chest while wrapping one arm around her waist. _

"_You promise me you'll never leave me like that again right?"_

"_Yeah.." he whispered "I'll never leave your side Kagome, that I swear on my soul."_

---&---

_How could Inuyasha do this to me? _

_He said he wouldn't do that to me yet- _

She had long left the inn that she stayed in the night before; she had a like for what felt like hours trying to get as far away from the kingdom as she could. It only made her angrier when she figured she was getting closer. All these memories she wanted to forget; but her mind and things around her screamed out

"DON'T FROGET THE PAST KAGOME PLEASE DON"T"

Again and again, she was starting to think she was going crazy. As she laid her head into the pillow she found in somebody's old abandoned house; she tried to get to sleep as the tears continued to drip off of her worn out face.

_I don't know which will hurt more._

_Writing this._

_Or Knowing how much this will hurt you._

She kept repeating those words over and over again… she sniffed lightly.

_At least we both tried to have the best time together… even if it was our fall._

She thought once again as she drifted into a light sleep.

---&---

Inuyasha slowly and quietly hopped down from the roof above the Kagome was in; he made sure that her breathing was evened out before making himself visible. He quietly tiptoed to the middle of the cave. It was hard to watch all the tears roll down her cheeks. His eyes where glossed over with guilt and regret. He wiped away some of her tears; Watched her for a while longer before he stole a single kiss from her lips.

Leaning back he sighed sadly and stood up; Inuyasha trekked back to the entrance to of the cave. He stepped out of the cave without looking back; all while thinking.

_Im sorry… Kagome_

---&---

"You will go tonight then" He said tapping his fingers on the floor

"Yes, it will work without fail."

_I hope _

The man smiled, he loved to break the bond between two lovers. He needed a target; usually the weakest one…

"I will go to the girl" He said while putting his hands over his heart.

"Go now before you lose her!!"

He bowed down and walked out of the main doors.

_I will not fail you again… master._

_---&---_

Kagome made her way closer to the kingdoms main gates. She walked down the path with no expression on her face, her hands where balled up into fists, she felt like she was getting stomped on. Everyone she passed cleared the way for her; their faces written over with fear.

_Their so stupid… I just might punch them for looking at me like that._

Since Kagome had gotten to the cave she figured her main goal was to get as far into the kingdom as she should. Even though all these memories hurt her so badly; she promised herself that she would keep all the emotions that she felt last night where still bottled up in her mind. Which she was more like a…

A ticking time bomb.

She would have guessed she was about five miles away from the gates before Katashi appeared before her cold orbs. Kagome tried hard not to kick him in the stomach and step all over his body for smiling right in her face.

"Why hello pretty girl."

He sat his hands over his eyes and looked right, left, down, and up.

"Where's your dog?"

Kagome instantly paled. Obliviously Katashi noticed.

"Oh I get it, so he left you didn't he?" His smile grew.

Kagome didn't look at him; Katashi circled her slowly. As if he was checking out her body. It sickened her. He stopped after he could see her face again. Kagome toke on step back.

_He's too close._

"Now don't act like you're not scared, because I know you are." He said as his smiled dropped.

The next thing Kagome knew Katashi was nose to nose with her whispering words into her ears.

_Why can't I move my body?_

A loud shirking noise was heard above the tree tops as Katashi dug his hand into her stomach. She crumbled into his arms instantly.

_What has he done to?_

Kagome's vision blurred as she watched her own blood pool under her feet. She felt like she was getting weaker by the moment. Kagome tried to move any part of her body to get his hands from her own body; she felt like she was getting violated.

_Where's Inuyasha?_

Katashi patted her back and leaned down to her lips; and whispered three simple to her. Her eyes glossed over with tears, she tried her hardest to shake her head; she **wouldn't **do it. He couldn't make her. Katashi put her back into her feet. His smile grew again when he put some of Kagome's blood on her face.

"What are you going to do Kagome?"

"To- to break the heart of… of"

"Hurry up!" He said when his hand made contact with Kagome's cheek.

"Break and End the life of Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Semi-Cliff hanger. Yeah! I very happy to get at least 3 reviews on this story. Wouldn't hurt to get so helpful hints on how I'm doing though.**

**I think there's 4 more chapters to go. Well next chapter filled with: Action, tears, and horror. So stay tuned.**

**Until Next time**

**Infintiny **


	7. Slowing to a Crawl

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

Over the Edge

Now that you know the truth… Would you even know how to handle it or would your mind just slow all the way to a crawl.

- InfintinyMiko

* * *

Chapter 7:

Slowing to a Crawl

* * *

Inuyasha slowly peeked around the corner. His heart pounding against his chest.

_Nobody _

His heart skyrocketed even more then it already was, as he walked down the small alley way. He made his way to the main door of the corridor; he sucked in a huge breath of air.

_I hope this works _

He glanced cover his surroundings again before picking out a small metal lining and stuck it in between the locks of the doors; he flicked it around randomly three times until he finally got annoyed with the sound it was making.

The door softly made a clicking sound showing that he could finally open the door before he got caught by one of the higher demons that could easily take him out. Once aging Inuyasha tip-toed back down the alley to make sure that nobody was there; once he was satisfied with his observation; he stalked back and opened the door.

_Eight weeks since I last saw Kagome, I really hope she's doing okay… I hope she doesn't hate me. Well even if she does I wouldn't blame her, if I was her I'd hate me right now. I don't- I wouldn't- I just don't know how this even happened in the first place- I mean we where doing so good together just up in till…_

_---&---_

"Kagome you know what you must do?"

"There was nothing… you never gave me a choice"

"You really don't need a choice your _mine _and nobody else's… you hear me"

"I _am _nobody's fucking property you understand me"

A loud slap was heard across the tops of the trees, the vibration made the trees shack violently; as if you were on a ship at sea in the middle of a storm.

"I hate you- I always will"

"Bicth you **will **never talk to me in that tone of voice!"

Pain suddenly admitted her body; as her knees bucked violently making her drop to her knees. She really couldn't understand what was going on; the pain was so unbearable, her lips trembled, she shock. It felt as if she was getting sucked into the darkness and couldn't find the way out, in this case she was trapped forever.

_INUYA- _

"What have you done to me you bastard?!?!"

"I've done nothing to you bicth; it's all what's in your own pretty little mind."

All she could was snort.

_In a way I guess I've got Inuyasha's potty mouth._

The more she thought about it; she wondered that if Inuyasha had never left her and went off by himself that she would never be in this stupid situation. Kagome and Katashi had been walking for days; not once stopping unless she had to go to the bathroom and eat. On her side her feet had blisters going up and down her ankles and the soles of her foot.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Don't lie to me bicth"

"Then why do you keep calling me _bicth _I'm nobody's woman."

He stopped almost immediately; the way his gaze landed on her she even had to take a step back. He stalked towards her; with every step he toke she toke two back, the way he looked at her made her tremble once again. His eyes just filled with lust, his silent words breaking her heart. She was so afraid if he lunged at her she would be completely defenseless against him.

_If he does it… There would be- There couldn't be- There'd be no chance to tell him how I feel… No chance at love ever again. _

---&---

_And I can't believe I'm back in this stupid place. _

So far Inuyasha had made a plan of sneaking his way to the main doors of the inside of the palace; since he had made it past the middle gate and the inner gate. He hoped they hadn't changed the design of the Inner Doors, because if they did and he went into the wrong room, he knew that he'd he screwed beyond fixing.

Inuyasha came face to face with a set of stairs, about nine- thousand and twenty seven stair cases in the damned palace and this was number one- hundred and two.

_Damn how long does it take to get to the roof of this thing?_

He heard two voices coming from the stair case. He immediately stopped and tried to find a way out; there were no windows he just hopped they didn't recognized him as an outsider.

A loud bang followed by a thump as one of the demons fell down the flight of the stairs; the second one had Inuyasha pinned to the wall of the stairs; her claws digging dangerously into his throat. Her eyes started turning a deathly pale yellow as she growled low; meant as a warning.

"If you say the wrong thing I swear I won't hesitate to dug my claws all the way through you neck boy."

"What can you tell me about your master's bed room?"

"… Where are you getting with this?" Hushing her voice down to only a whispered.

"Where…. Is your master's camber?"

"Why would I want to tell you outsider?"

All he did was chuckle a little and in less then two seconds he had her face pinned against the wall.

"I'll do that… now are you going to tell me or not... or do you want to _accidentally _fall down those stairs _with _two broken arms?"

She stiffened up more when he dug his own set of finger nails under the gap where her neck connects to her head.

"His changed his room recently… I don't know where too exactly but it's sorta close to where his old room was at."

"Is that all you have to tell me?" He said all while squeezing harder.

---&---

Finally after getting the demon to answer his questions he set back out to making it to the top of the Inner Gate. After about two hours of climbing the stair cases he finally made it. Out of breath and sweating, he wiped off the extra sweat trickling down his forehead.

_Next time I'm going to find a faster way to get up there._

Trying to remember what the girl had told him he walked around without even knowing where to start. There were seven doors five on one side three on the other. If he messed this up; he could kiss seeing Kagome again away forever.

Inuyasha looked left to right for a while before picking the last door on the left side. He fished out his little metal stick and rattled against the door, until he heard the soft tang followed by a soft _click. _

_Please if there is any kami in the sky tonight… __please __let this be the right door!!_

Inuyasha opened the door; the sight he saw made his blood boil beyond anything else. His eyes changed to a deathly pale yellow. He stalked forward. The sight of seeing his brother again after taking him again.

_I should kill him right here right now. _

The crackling noises bolted him out of his thoughts; his eye's landing straight onto his brother. He was always to calm. It sickened him, it always had. He stood up from where he was standing and walked- more like danced across the floor, stopping eight feet away from face.

"Now little brother, hasn't anyone thought you that **you **must know before entering a room?"

"Keh, what does it matter anyway?"

He didn't answer him; instead Sesshoumaru turned around, and just sat back down.

"Come… now"

The first one to come out of the bamboo door was a teenage girl. She skipped out, stopping only when Sesshoumaru made eye contact with her. Her dark raven hair bounced around when she stopped; also the smile on her face vanished too.

_It's amazing how much she looks like-_

The next one to come out was Katashi; he just walked by and glared at him. He hadn't changed in the past two months; he looked the same as he last saw him. A girl followed along side him. She looked similar to the littler girl that just came out. Her hair was just longer and her face and body was more mature looking than her. She looked not older than nineteen years old. The one thing that caught his was how empty her eyes looked; they looked just like little gray stones after you kicked it into the water.

"Ka- Kagome?"

She did turn; her eyes gaining some life before going back dull.

_What in the world is she doing here?_

"Get him Kagome… NOW"

She gulped hard and looked painfully at Inuyasha; before she blinked away all emotion from her eyes. Smiling down at him she stalked forward. She swung her arms in a circler motion, as if she was asking the Earth to loan her some strength; to help her get through this. The closer she got to him the further he walked away from her; until he could walk back no more.

"Why are you running away from me _hun…?" _Sticking her pink lips out at him, "Don't you want to have some fun? I won't hurt you I _promise"_

"Uh… What are you talking about I'm not running away from anyone…"

"Then why are you trying to back up every time I get closer to you? Just like this" She whispered sounded more husky then normal.

Before Inuyasha even had the chance to in one swift moment; Kagome was in his arms and was hugging him, just as if he was going to become one with the air at any moment. He truly didn't know if he should wrap his arms around her. She had no warmth anymore; she was just cold.

_What has she been doing since I left?_

He was also surprised that no tears where sprinkled across her face, I mean they haven't talked in **Three Months! **She had to miss him; just a little.

---&---

Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's waist; she could feel him struggle her touch as if she burned him. Tears crawled up into her brownish- red eyes. Every time she tried to look into his eyes she couldn't bring herself to do It.; she couldn't.

The last time she felt him push back; in her mind all she could her was. _Finish him off Kagome… do it NOW. _The pain followed along side with it. She wanted to make it all stop; to let Inuyasha to live his life out, even though in her mind Kagome knew that Inuyasha may never come out of this alive anyway, he might as well have a good memory before she dies.

"…Inuyasha?"

He only brought his eyes down on her

"Will do me a favor?"

"What do yo---"

Force is one word that could be described here. Kagome was back about ten feet away from him her arms wide apart; all emotion she had in her eyes all drained out now, Inuyasha toke his fighting position as if he was just stalked his prey for dinner or something.

Both walking in sync with each other they stood only feet away from each other; arms reach. Pain filled her eyes, regret filled his. Kagome toke one step forward; her soul fighting for dominance against Katashi's control over her.

Kagome once again blinked the tears out of her eyes, she couldn't cry; she didn't have a soul so what right does she have to cry over something she wished the most at this point. Maybe for the last time Kagome dragged her eyes back to Inuyasha.

_I hope I'm making the right choice_

Inuyasha blinked down at her, taking in how miserably she looked there holding onto him as if her life depended on his touch alone. Her finger nails started to crave themselves into his sides; he felt some power just dripping, like venom into his body. He hissed loudly.

_What is she trying to do to me… why is she doing this to herself? _

The next thing heard from the two was a flash of blue light and a pain-filled; agonizing scream.

* * *

**Last Comment from the Author **

**Im so sorry for the delay in this chapter.!!!**

**Angsty so far huh.**

**I guess there is four or five more chapters to go.**

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny**


	8. The Truth Behind Them part1

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

_Over the Edge_

_**This chapter contains semi- graphic scenes you have been warned **_

_Chapter 8:_

_The Truth Behind Them part.1_

---&---

_The next thing heard from the two was a flash of blue light and a pain-filled; agonizing scream. _

_---&---_

The world seemed to shake, to rumble.

Kagome crumbled to her knees; blood dripped down her forehead, and trailed down her neck; she brought her eyes up to Inuyasha who was towering her dangerously, he had cuts and wounds that covered his entire body. Kagome watched his blood hit the ground drop by drop; it hissed as it reflected the picture that was playing out before Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome… what have you done to me?"

He was paled, no more like snow white. His eyes a deep gold and his hair was silver.

He toke on step to Kagome and lifted her off the ground by her chin, she knew that he was re-opening the deep wounds in the neck and face, but she never showed them; her job was to stay expressionless.

Inuyasha then dropped her to knees, breaking her bones as she dropped. Watching her fall he lifted his arm and closed it into a fist. Kagome clenched her eyes closed; knowing her own fate, knowing she would never spend a happy life was Inuyasha. It was all her fault anyway she should have just went back to her village, where she was safe from things like this.

Kagome stared at him with her glossy eyes, when he got the first round of punches to her face, sides, and legs.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it has to be done."

Twelve punches she broke four ribs, and her left arm.

At twenty- four she remembered all the happy times she spent with Inuyasha.

Thirty- six her mind went blank.

Finally, at seventy-two unconsciousness toke over her body.

---&---

"What have you done to **MY **mate you dog?" Katashi said in a deadly whisper.

Inuyasha could barley tear his gaze away from unconsciousness woman under him. Kagome's crimson blood still dripped from his finger tips; the smell so intoxicating that made his own blood boil. She was meant to be his and what did he do, he partiality killed her.

He was like some untamed beast that needed to be sealed up in a cage for the rest for his life. Kagome and him had performed the forbidden act, maybe it was on accident, but I happened; but maybe nobody but Inuyasha could sense that she belonged with him.

_What kind of man does that to his mate? _

He turned his gaze back to Katashi, who was beginning to stand and stalk forward, his gaze hardening by the second, both Inuyasha and Katashi standing like they where having their own silent conversation.

"What do you mean _your _mate?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"Kagome belongs to me," He growled, "And no one else."

---&---

"Where I'm I?"

She felt like she was having a bad hangover. Things being pushed into her mind that she had forgotten years ago. Again she tried to push her way out of the black void.

_I remember being here before_

Swirling around in her own thoughts, she tried to piece them all together again.

_Is this how it feels to be broken?_

The more she tried to put them all together, the more her mind fuzzed, and molded into one big gray blob. It wasn't right to feel this weird and mixed up was it? She hadn't realized how many thoughts she had swirling inside her mind; there were just too many things to think about right now.

It felt warn inside this void, nobody to torture her mind and heart like she was some rag doll they cant toy with all day long.

As she put the last piece in order, she felt herself being pushed and tugged out of her wonderful torture.

---&---

Katashi grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and pushed him against the wall so fast that Inuyasha couldn't even tell that he was moving his feet. His eyes glowed a deep brownish yellow as he looked hatefully into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Now you care to tell me what you said?"

"And what would that be?"

He tried hard not to grunt when Katashi pushed harder and harder against his throat, but he could feel his bones cracking inside and if he didn't get him off soon he could kill him just as easily as he possessed Kagome's mind.

_I was right… I love be our fall. _

Shutting his eyes, Inuyasha tried the best he could to suck in a deep breath.

"Are you goin' answer me?"

"Mine- Kagome"

Before he could even answer Inuyasha brought both legs up as high and fast as he could and kicked Katashi's pressure points in his stomach. He grunted a little and stumbled back, which gave Inuyasha just enough time to roll from out of his reach.

"You think you're a slick little puppy huh?" He said while holding his side and stomach.

Katashi ran to Inuyasha pulling out his dagger, which he used to paralyzed Kagome with, and with one swift movement he rounded the fallen wall and as if it was nothing, no effort he stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach.

"STOP IT!"

He continued to stab him repeatedly not turning his head to the girl lying on the ground, hunched over in pain, agony, and terror.

Inuyasha tried not to scream out in agony, and pure pain. The more Katashi pushed the dagger into his body the more he felt the poison spreading throughout his legs. What would happen if he could move? Would he very finish his quest? Thinking about he could only shut his eyes. He knew that it wasn't about the quest anymore; but what kept him going on so much was the woman that laid hunched up behind him.

Her name….

Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

"Please stop!"

Both Inuyasha and Katashi turned their heads in complete surprise. Leaving the dagger in his side, Katashi stalked towards Kagome, lust filling his eyes, under that you could see the pour hatred in them.

"I thought you where dead" He said dropping to his knees.

"Funny I thought I was too… will you hug me?"

"Now why would I do something that stupid, to hug an impure, tainted woman?"

She shut her eyes not letting him see the tears that surfaced in her honey brown eyes. Rolling herself to a sitting position she reached out and pulled Katashi into her, and not letting go.

"Will you let go of me!?"

She shook her head and tightened her grip on him. She started to dig her nails into his soft, creamy skin, all while letting her own energy drip into him, in the form of the poison. He started to hiss with the contact.

"I hope you learn not to toy with people's emotions!"

His eyes went wide; making a silent scream he fell limp in Kagome's hands. Blood dripped from the back of him and trailed down Kagome's finger tips; loud breathing snapped Kagome's racing thoughts to a halt. Glancing up, she followed the sound of the breathing. What she saw amazed her, the one person she thought wouldn't do something like this did.

"Rin…"

Pushing the man out of her arms, she struggled to get to her, get her out of danger. Before she could even get to her she heard her scream. It was so painfully to listen to. Blood sprayed out of her neck, covering her beautiful orange kimono. Kagome stopped right in her tracks, eyes in sync with Rin crumbling to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru" she breathed out, tired and so far away, "I… I always—" Before she even got the chance to tell him her feelings her body went limp.

It toke Kagome a moment to register that Rin was really gone. She spent the lost four months by Rin's side, she said that she'd protect her even if it toke her life. Silver tears trailed down her cheeks in her grief and the mourning of her lost friend.

_She was so young… so innocent _

Looking around her surroundings she noticed that the man that had killed her best friend was getting up and walking out of the room, while letting the blood hit the ground reflecting the beautiful face lying on the ground while smiling.

_Is that going to happen to me and Inuyasha?_

Her heart instantly yearned for his touch alone, she looked around she had the feeling that he was going to die. He couldn't. She found him lying against the wall with his eyes closed. He was simply snow white.

She crawled half way to him.

"Inuyasha"

Kagome managed to force enough energy to her legs to run to Inuyasha, her arms open and free. Her eyes held more emotion than ever before. She looked almost afraid that she would be killed and possessed to be a walking corpse, to please and serve Katashi for the rest of his life; which might as well be called eternity.

She continued to run to him, all until she got a hold of his chest, covering him in her blood, her pain and suffering.

She saw that he opened his eyes, just slightly her eyes widened at the beauty that filled them. He was still dangerous, the gold fighting with the violet inside him.

She squeezed just a bit harder.

Kagome began to lean into him, pushing all her weight forward. Slowly he began to tip her way. She glanced over to Katashi; he was nodding in his approval. Shooting her head back to Inuyasha, she lifted her right arm pointing it to the side wall that Katashi and Sesshoumaru was covering; closing her eyes she snapped her fingers.

"We're going to die tonight… Inuyasha I'll make sure of that"

* * *

­ 

**Gosh I was thinking of making this longer but, after thinking about it I figured why not make this a two part thing. **

**So chapter 10 is going to be the last chapter "( But you guys get a epilogue! **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I'm kinda sad that it's ending so soon though. **

_**Im thinking of bumping the rating to this story. Because I already know that the next chapter is going to be just a bit graphic and some gore **_

**Stay Tuned **

**Infintiny **


	9. The Truth Behind Them part2

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

Over the Edge:

_When the end is near you realize what the most important things or people in your life are. But you could also learn more about yourself then you ever did before. _

Chapter 9:

_The Truth Behind Them part. 2_

_---&---_

Kagome started swimming her arms around, right arm then left; over and over aging. She was like a walking corpse doomed to fight for all of eternity. Again and again she pushed her self over the edge, to protect, to mend the hearts that where broken throughout this battle. And also to put the little girl's heart to rest by killing the man who put her into danger.

Katashi.

_Inuyasha protected me… Even though I betrayed him. I will protect him, even if it takes my life!_

Katashi came at her head on, he never once backed down. Kagome just stood her ground throwing shots at him when ever she could. She just couldn't show him the weaknesses inside her wounded heart.

"Kagome, my mate, aren't you getting tired?"

"Yeah, Not a chance."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you—"

He side stepped her to the right as Kagome went to the left. Katashi made his move and grabbed her by the chest and throwing her to the ground. She fell with a thud, blood gushing out more out from her open wounds. She shot her head to the side and snapped her fingers straight at him; blue light trailed from her finger tips and hit him right in his chest. His eyes went wide for a moment before he stood frozen in his spot in the destroyed market place right under the main gates.

Thirty, well maybe 50 seconds passed by before Kagome's light pushed itself straight out of the back of Katashi's stomach. He coughed up blood, trying to stop the bleeding by putting his hands over the entrance and exit wounds. He then realized that his hands where starting to hiss with pain, bringing his hands up to his face he stared horrified with himself. And the girl sitting on the ground looking up at him.

"Kagome… I truly hate you, but you're just too beautiful to not love"

20 more seconds and he crumbled to the ground.

Kagome watched horrified with what she did, she wobbled and shoke for a moment before standing and glancing over her surroundings. It was completely destroyed.

_Did I really do this much damage?_

Her breathing skyrocketed, when she fell to the ground trying to calm herself down, she glanced over to her left. Instantly tears dripped from her tired eyes.

_Inuyasha _

Her eyes went wide, she couldn't breath. She felt all the pain from the last to two nights pile on top of her. As if she was holding the entire world all by herself.

_Is this what it feels like to die huh?_

For a long time Kagome grabbed her ripped kimono, feeling her own heart beat slow with every thump. She started to get tired, all too quickly.

_I won't die not until I see Inuyasha's beautiful eyes, just once more. _

_He just has to live. _

He moaned before blinking his golden eyes and fixed them onto Kagome. What he saw amazed him. She was so bloody, and her hair looked like a red and black fluffy tail. He wanted to reach out and touch her; to hold her in his arms while awaiting their fate…

_Why can't I move?_

_I'm I paralyzed?_

Kagome turned her head towards him. Silently they talked telepathically, again the pain came and shot through her; she felt so weak all of a sudden, and her eyes got weak and heavy.

'_I really want to go to sleep Inuyasha'_

'_Please don't, promise me you won't'_

"Im sorry… Inuyasha"

"Don't you dare talk like that Kagome!"

"Im really tired"

"Please just talk to me Kagome… please"

His heart thumped right out of his chest, and his eyes went wide.

_I can't lose her again._

"Kagome… hey Spunky please wake up"

He tried his hardest to move his legs, but they still wouldn't budge. Why did this have to happen to him right now, when he needed them the most? Taking a deep breath he pushed his arms out in front of him, and pulled as hard as he could. He did this up until he reached Kagome.

He tried to get to her; every bone in his body was telling him to stop right now before they stopped working for him and let him die right here in the middle of the half ended battle. Inuyasha worked and pushed himself so much.

It brought tears to Kagome's eyes seeing how injured and tired he was. Why does he have to risk his life for her, after what she did?

_Why does he have to love me so much… and why do I still love him with my entire heart and soul?_

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Im so sorry Inu… yasha" She whispered softly.

"Don't talk like that Kagome, just stay her and look into my eyes… or," She started to close her eyes. She was drifting away from him. "Or play with my ears."

She smiled up at him, playing with his ears for a while before she fell asleep. Inuyasha wouldn't know if this would be the last time he saw her eyes filled with some much love. If he lost her tonight, like this… He might just go crazy. He wouldn't forgive himself.

Rolling himself over he pulled Kagome onto his chest. He dropped his head down to her neck and began to get intoxicated with the smell.

_She just smells so different, so natural _

Silently he flicked his tongue out and traced the blood lines that trailed up and down her neck. Stopped suddenly and pulled his head back and turned it to the side. Eyes' not even looking to see what was there. He tightened his grip on Kagome.

"Katashi why don't you save the stupid ass introduction and do what ya' have to do."

---&---

_Let me your strength Kagome. _

_It may not be a lot but it should help._

_Hm. Thank you. _

"Do you like the feeling of being killed with the hands that toke your woman! like the feeling of being betrayed."

"Do you like the feeling of being blow up?"

Inuyasha screamed as he ran to him, his body flowing a faint gray, exploding with power. Drawing his fist back he released about half of the power, all the strength of him and Kagome had been left inside.

Katashi broke 37 walls, flying backwards into homes and street carts. Blood rapidly dripped out of his mouth. His body getting cut and torn. Inuyasha pushed Katashi more and more, moving him around like a rag doll.

"Are you insane, you ignorant bastard"

Coughing up more blood as he cocked out a laugh. His face and eyes getting drained with the little life he had left. He punched Inuyasha square in the face.

"You cannot escape your fate… no matter how much you try."

"I think I know that already, but you still have to die. I don't care for pigs you know"

Sucking in a breath he let the rest and last of the energy built up inside his body and released it on Katashi's head and stomach. He stood for a while, with a loud thud he crumbled into the ground.

Inuyasha turned around despite the throbbing pain all over his body. He walked to Kagome looked at her on last time and fell back with a smile on tired and battered face. Opening his heart and soul to this amazing woman.

_I guess Spunky… love was our fall_

_But Whenny… it also made you stronger, made us stronger. Forever in harmony. Together for eternity. Even in death, and betrayal._

* * *

**So this is the end of Over the Edge. **

**I have to say that this is my favorite chapter in the entire story. I had this thing written out on my phone for a couple of days now, just parts and pieces. So it was kinda hard to piece them together and make them flow right. I probably re-wrote this ending 3 or 4 times.**

**You guys this have to read the epilogue, and tell me what you thought of it. **

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny **


	10. Brotherly, Sisterly Love

_Summary. Inuyasha the kingdom's runaway. Kagome the goddess of night. Both gone, vanished. Together they'll do anything to get what's theirs. Love, betrayal, hatred, ultimate power, going to the extreme to get the one you desire, To bring a kingdom to its knees. For their love story has just begun._

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives.**

* * *

Over the Edge 

_Chapter 10:_

_Brotherly, Sisterly Love _

_---&---_

_Our Legend, Our Dreams…_

"Uh, why don't you leave me alone?"

"Why do you have to be so negative all the time big brother?"

"Michiko we went through this before." He wined.

Michiko looked at him closely, little by little sticking her top lip out, she kept on scooting closer and closer to her big brother so close that she could feel the shaking of his breath under her forehead. The girl brought her hand up to her eyes and pretended to cry.

_This just has to work._

A loud long sigh was heard followed by a thump in the once quiet house,

"Ahhhh, get off of me! You weigh a gazillion pounds!!!"

"Ah, I told you to go in your room, and you refused. So this is what you get Michiko"

"But, Ahhhh" She said, while wiggling under him trying to free herself.

It didn't take an expert to tell you that Michiko was lying. I mean I wasn't even putting 30 pounds onto her tiny body. I swear sometimes she could act like a total baby.

"Hm, I wonder what I should tell daddy." He said tapping his finger against his chin.

"What do you mean 'tell daddy'?" Her eyes getting drained of any color.

"I dunno, we where going to go the store to get you a birthday present… but since you can't listen to your babysitter, I guess we could not get you the '_thing' _you wanted since you where… what 5?"

Eyes wide as saucers she started to pout even though she was still under Aiko's butt. He looked down at his sister, sometimes she acted weird, weird enough that he would avoid her and sometimes they would have moments. Well Just like this.

_Sometime later that day_

"DADDY!!"

Michiko ran through the living room and jumped into his open arms. His smile was enough to warm even the cruelest heart; it seemed to brighten the whole room and house.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's outside talking to Sango" He said, smile just widened when he looked outside to where the woman of his dreams was, the woman he almost lost. Michiko Wiggled out of his grasp and ran outside. Inuyasha could have sworn that there was a little trail of dust following her outside.

_I must really be losing my mind._

"So how was your day Aiko?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked really nervous. A knowing smile surfaced on Inuyasha's face, leaning against the open door, he started to talk.

"So do you want to tell me… son?"

_It's like he can see right through me_

"Well… uh," Dropping his head he realized he would have to tell him sometime, "Well her name is Hana."

"I see, would you like to tell me more about this '_Hana' _girl?"

"My baby boy has his first crush!!" A loud squeal echoed across the living room, which ended up with Inuyasha on the floor holding his ears for dear life. On the other hand Kagome was there holding her cheeks and blushing, just like she did 10 years ago.

"And why did you have to _scream _in my ears dear?"

"Ewww, that's nasty…, big brother likes _girls" _

"I'll see who'll be saying '_ewww' _when you grow up and go to school, you'll like us manly boys" He said, sticking his tongue out for a good measure.

"I'd never like those icky boys, your lying!"

"No Im not!"

"Yes you ARE, you big fat liar!"

"Okay, okay a kid that's enough of that." Kagome said pushing the kids aside. "Why don't you two go to your room and play with your toys?"

"Fine" Both said with their heads held low.

Watching the kids leave the room. Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome… A very mischievous one.

Not saying one word to each other when he pushed her up against the door, or when he ran his fingers through her hair while saying I love you so much. Only through body contact did they speak. He pushed his lips against hers; He dropped his hands to pull her closer to him, to feel more of her. It toke all the strength inside of him not to go further then what they where already doing. Breaking free of his grasp Kagome wiggled out of his cumber cell and sat against the couch.

"What was that for?"

Stalking her, he said, "For being adorable"

He tried to get another kiss, she dodged him.

"Hm, why don't we play a game?"

"It all depends on what it is Kagome"

Tried again no luck.

"Let's play tag"

"Fine"

"Will you quit running away from me!"

"I don't know if I want to"

He dove again, his hands barley caught her but he got her.

"I got you" He she in a very husky voice.

Blushing, she leaned forward to touch the very man she ran away from, loved with her heart and soul, and even tried to kill. Little Butterfly's filled both their stomachs, all passion and love in their kisses was so intense, so---

"Mom what is dad doing to you" Michiko's voice echoed form around the wall.

Rolling off the couch Kagome patted his head, and told him to stop pouting, and grabbed Michiko to read her a story and put her to bed.

"I love you Michiko, go to sleep okay."

Kagome turned off the lights, and walked down the hall, heart pounding the whole way.

Peeking into his room, Kagome smiled when she saw the curiosity in his eyes.

_It's scary how much he looks like his father. _

"Aiko, I want to tell you a story…" A smile fell into her delicate features. "Well it's more like a legend."

---&---

_Our Legend, Our Dreams live on through you…_

_9 Years Later_

_Dear jounarl,_

_Well I'm just here to write about my family, so that when I get older I'll remember all the things that have happened, I guess. _

_I remember my mama telling me this when I was the only child in the family. And since I was the oldest it was my job to tell my younger sister, Michiko their story so she can tell her kids someday and so on, just in case something was to happen to them. _

_Back then I thought that was a weird job to give to a 10 year old child. But now that im 19 years old, I guess I get why the told me. Why it was so important to them for me to know their life stories; but I don't understand why I feel like they had both known their on fate along._

_Well to tell the truth about my family after the evil and dectiful Katashi was exuded in 1830, in the __French Revolution.__ By the time my mother and Father had mated and had lost their first child. I do know a lot of people try to retell their story; it was changed and the names and places where changed a lot too, believe me I've heard a lot of them. It seems to me that their story has just been lost over the years; like it was just erased from the face of the Earth. _

_Don't ya think?_

_Well anyway, Mother and Father had lived their life out to the fullest doing things some people haven't done in a life time. I remember when I was about 8 years old hearing that my parents where battling one huge demon that was every powerful. I don't know the demons name though, which in the end sadly toke both their lives. I don't really know too much about my mother and Father; But one thing I know that they love me and my little sister very much. _

_Even though we still grieve over their death, we don't push away all the things they've taught us. My sister and I have learned to build a strong relationship with one another and not hate each others guts when we get older. _

_My sister always tells me that they can fell it when were upset, because she can feel a warm comforting hold on her heart; well I don't really believe that… Maybe one day I will, but not now, I just think that they are still watching over; letting us make our own path in life, but always being there just_

_Standing behind us even in the Darkness of Light. _

_---Aiko Takahashi_

---&---

_Our Legend, Our Dreams lives on through you, our children. _

* * *

**Gosh I can't believe it over all ready. It's been 3 long months of writing. And I really liked this story. It was filled with all sorts of things. I know this was short but. There was nothing else I could possibly put in there.**

**I loved the little fight between Aiko, and Hichiko.**

**Oh and just to tell you, that was Aiko talking in the journal at the end. **

**Well I happy for the 6 reviewers that I had for this story. You guys where the inspiration that kept me going. And also all the other people who said this was their favorite story to read. That just warmed my heart. **

**Well I don't think that there is anything else to say here. **

**This is InfintinyMiko **

**Signing off 'Over the Edge' for good**


End file.
